Rear-projection display systems may be of many different sizes and configurations, and may vary according to any number of factors. Examples of such factors include, but are not limited to, display screen orientation, intended user viewing angle, optical system used for projection, angle of incidence of light projected onto the display screen, etc.
Depending upon the optics used to deliver a projected image to a rear projection screen, ghost images may interfere with a viewing experience. A ghost image appears on the display screen as an offset replica of the projected image. A ghost image may be formed, for example, when a projected image ray encounters an interface between media having differing refractive indices. At such an interface, one portion of the image ray may be refracted while another portion is reflected. The reflected portion, or the ghost ray, may reflect off other surfaces within the projection system and thereby appear on the display screen.